Still love her
by vyeee
Summary: Bagaimanapun Sakura tahu tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya di dalam hati Uchiha Sasuke. a fanfiction from vyeee


masashi kishimoto

uchiha sasuke x haruno sakura a fanfiction

by vyeee

.

.

.

Aku menghela napasku dengan pelan, kemudian menoleh ke samping, memandang seorang laki-laki yang juga berbaring dikasur bersamaku.

Kami baru saja melewati seharian penuh dengan berdiri, menerima ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan kami.

Ya, pernikahan. Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa aku menikah, karena aku tidak pernah memikirkan akan menikah dengan cepat seperti sekarang.

Aku menatap matanya yang terpejam, kami sama-sama lelah, kemudian aku beranjak dari posisi nyamanku untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang sudah sangat lelah ini.

Setelah setengah jam aku berada dikamar mandi dan melihat laki-laki itu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membangunkannya, tapi setelah melihat wajahnya aku menjadi ragu untuk menyuruhnya mandi.

Kami berdua tidak mengenal satu sama lain, kami baru bertemu satu minggu yang lalu. Ya, kami di jodohkan. Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan yang selalu kandas. Dan aku juga tidak tahu alasan dia tidak menolak perjodohan ini.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku, menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum kesadaranku hilang ditelan oleh mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sara, tidak, jangan pergi." Kubuka mataku dengan paksa saat aku mendengar gumaman seseorang disampingku.

Keningnya penuh dengan peluh, aku langsung bangun dari tiduranku, kemudian aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar ia bangun dari mimpi yang aku tidak tahu.

Matanya terbuka, merah dan aku melihat adanya air mata disudut matanya. Aku tidak ingin berkomentar hanya menatapnya dengan raut cemasku.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanyaku pelan, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya mengusap keningnya yang penuh dengan peluhnya.

"Hn, hanya mimpi yang terus-terusan menghantuiku." Balasnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Aku ingin perduli tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Mungkin kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu, aku tahu kau lelah, tapi setelah kau mandi tubuhmu akan segar. Dan ini sudah pagi tentunya." Aku memberinya saran, dan ia hanya mengangguk menerima saranku dan ia beranjak dari kasur kemudian melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan di hari pertamaku menjadi seorang istri, apakah aku harus menyiapkan sarapannya? Memberikannya secangkir kopi hangat dipagi hari?

Aku bangun dari kasurku, kemudian melangkah keluar untuk menuju ke arah dapur melihat bagaimana isi dapur milik suamiku ini.

Mataku menyipit saat melihat adanya botol shocu didalam kulkas ini. Tapi itu wajar, dia laki-laki dewasa dan tidak aneh adanya minuman seperti itu.

Aku hanya menemukan beberapa butir telur dan roti yang ada dalam kulkas. Mungkin aku bisa membuat roti bakar untuknya.

"Pagi." Aku menoleh mendengar sapaan yang berasal dari belakang tubuhku. Walaupun jarak kami agak jauh dari sini pun aku bisa menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi juga." Balasku sambil tersenyum dan dia membalas senyumanku.

"Apa kau bisa membuatkanku secangkir kopi? Aku butuh sesuatu yang sangat segar," pintanya sambil duduk dikursi.

Aku meletakan roti bakar isi telur goreng tersebut di hadapannya, ia mendongak memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

Saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan pipiku seperti bersemu merah.

Aku berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rona merahku karenanya. Dengan tergesa aku membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam dan setelah selesai aku meletakan d depannya dan aku duduk untuk memakan sarapanku.

"Kau mempunyai kekasih?" Aku tersedak oleh makanan yang belum sempat aku telan, segera aku mengambil gelas yang penuh dengan air dan langsung meminumnya. Pertanyaannha benar-benar mengejutkanku.

Meletakan gelas yang sisa setengah, aku menatap langsung kearah matanya, "untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke?" Aku kembali memakan sarapanku dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Kita berdua ini tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mengenal masing-masing hanya satu minggu, dan aneh kalau kita langsung akrab begitu saja. Kau mau kita hanya berteman saja? Aku memberikanmu kebebasan, kau mempunyai jalan kehidupanmu sendiri, bukannya terkurung denganku disini. Dan begitu pula denganku." Aku menatapnya dalam diam, entah kenapa mendengar ia berkata seperti itu membuatku miris. Ya memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

Ia memakan rotinya, mengunyahnya pelan kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalau kau atau aku menemukan seseorang yang kita cintai masing-masing, kau dan aku bisa berpisah dengan secara baik-baik."

Aku ingin tertawa tapi itu tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan.

"Baiklah, mari kita berteman." Aku tersenyum menyetujui apa yang ia katakan. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku yang entah terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Kini hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan. Sudah satu setengah tahun kami menjalani pernikahan ini dan semuanya begitu normal. Itu menurutku.

Aku mulai tahu apa kebiasaannya, apa makanan kesukaannya, apa minuman kesukaannya dan tahu bagaimana ekspresinya ketika marah, senang, dan saat ia biasa-biasa saja.

Sasuke memiliki tato dibelakang punggungnya, tepatnya di tengah-tengah punggungnya. Aku mengetahui tatonya saat pernikahan kami tepat berjalan dua bulan dan dia mengatakan ia tidak bisa tidur kalau ia tidak membuka bajunya.

Awalnya aku memang agak aneh melihatnya yang tidak memakai baju tapi pelan-pelan aku mulai membiasakannya. Dan ketika ia tidur membelakangiku, aku diam-diam menatap punggungnya, mengagumi tubuhnya yang begitu tegap dan tentunya aku menyukai tato yang dimilikinya.

Terkadang pula aku mulai berharap bahwa aku bisa tidur begitu rapat dengannya, memeluknya dari belakang punggung tegapnya. Tapi tentunya aku tidak bisa karena kehidupan pernikahan kami tidak seperti orang-orang di luar sana.

Karena selama dua bulan penuh awal pernikahan kami, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya siapa yang ia gumami ketika ia tertidur.

Jadi aku tahu apa yang ia maksud ketika ia mengatakan bahwa kami hanya berteman saja karena di luar ada yang ia cintai sebegitu dalamnya. Selama itupula aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum kegetiranku sendiri.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamar kami terbuka. Di ambang pintu sana terlihat Sasuke, berdiri dengan kerutan keningnya.

"Sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggumu di ruang tengah, dan kau masih memandang dirimu sendiri didepan cermin?" tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis melupakan bahwa aku meminta izin untuk mengganti pakaianku ketika ia mengajakku untuk makan malam di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Mengangkat bahuku pelan lalu kubuka pintu lemari pakaianku untuk memilih mana pakaian yang cocok untuk aku pakai.

"Kau terlalu mendadak untuk mengajakku." Ucapku menyalahkannya, dan aku mengambil dress berwarna peach selutut kesayanganku.

"Hanya makan malam biasa, Sakura," Sasuke melangkah kearahku kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari pantulan cermin didepanku. Dia begitu memesona.

"Walaupun makan malam biasa aku harus menggunakan pakaian yang pantas untuk aku pakai didepan kedua orang tuamu." Aku menghindari tatapannya yang terlihat jelas didepan cermin, kemudian aku langsung buru-buru melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk menutupi kegugupanku dan agar semu merahku tidak tertangkap oleh matanya.

Aku sudah menyadarinya bahwa aku sudah menyukainya itu ketika kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku memang tidak ada keniatan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, karena aku sudah tidak ada keniatan untuk mencari pasangan ketika aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku dulu.

Ketika itu terasa menyakitkan, aku mulai lelah untuk mencari siapa yang terbaik, mulai tidak ada ketertarikan untuk memulai mencintai seseorang.

Dan aku mulai pesimis dengan pernikahan yang kami jalani sekarang. Dan aku sengaja membutakan penglihatanku selama satu bulan belakang ini.

Semata-mata hanya untuk membohongi hatiku sendiri, untuk membahagiakan hatiku sendiri karena aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah memberikanku ruang sedikitpun didalam hatinya.

Aku mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum getir mengingat bahwa percintaan yang aku lalu selalu berjalan dengan tragis.

Setelah memoleskan lipstik berwarna pink aku keluar dengan senyum pura-puraku. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku selalu sedih setiap kali aku menatap ke arah wajahnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur yang ia duduki kemudian melangkah kerahku. Tangannya meraih tanganku kemudia ia membawaku keluar dari apartemen kami. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku begitu menyukai tangannya yang begitu hangat.

Setelah beberapa menit keluar dari apartemen, dan sekarang kami diam satu sama lain didalam mobil kami yang melaju sedang untuk membawa kami kerumah kedua orang tuanya.

Mataku terpejam, mengingat apa yang aku lihat satu bulan ini hanya bisa menambah luka didalam hatiku.

.

.

.

Kutaruh botol air mineralku diatas meja kerja saat aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Nama Sasuke tertera dalam layar ponselku, dengan sedikit tidak semangat aku menyentuh layar untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kali ini. Seperti beberapa hari belakang ini dia selalu menelponku dengan alasan yang sama.

"Sakura, malam ini aku—"

"Kau pulang telat lagi, ya tidak apa-apa. Hari ini pun aku akan lembur atau mungkin tidak akan pulang juga." Aku memotong ucapannya. Aku sudah mulai lelah dengan drama yang ia mainkan sekarang.

"Hei, apa maksudmu tidak pulang?" Aku mendengar Sasuke sedikit berteriak disana. Menatap sayu kearah kalender yang menampilkan keindahan gunung fuji.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, Sasukw. Ada beberapa berkas pasien yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang." Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak, aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya begitu lama lagi.

Kepalaku berdenyut pelan, masih terbayang apa yang aku lihat beberapa hari belakang ini. Ya melihat bagaimana mereka berpelukan secara erat. Sebagaimana menyalurkan rasa kerinduan mereka.

Aku tahu wanita itu. Nama yang selama dua bulan penuh selalu terucap dari bibir suamiku.

Namanya Masume Sara. Model sekaligus desainer baju yang sangat terkenal saat ini.

Dia cantik, amat sangat cantik. Tentunya aku tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan dia.

Dia sungguh prefeksionis, tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya yang panjang, wajahnya yang begitu cantik.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mengingat bagaimana aku mencoba untuk menghibur diriku sendiri setelah melihat bagaimana perwujudan Masume Sara ini.

Saat itu aku melihat diriku sendiri di pantulan kaca dari salah satu cafe yang aku lewati. Di sana terlihatlah sosokku yang begitu lusuh, karena seharian penuh aku bekerja untuk mengurus beberapa pasien, dan mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang tiada habisnya.

Dan sekarangpun masih sama.

Mulai saat itu pula aku berhenti mengharapkan bahwa Sasuke bisa memberikan ruang hatinya untukku.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosongku. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah, entah dia muncul dari mana dan dia langsung menghadangku dan kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah tamparan darinya.

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk memprotes apa yang ia lakukan padaku tadi.

Dia berteriak kencang, memaki-makiku karena aku merebut kekasihnya. Beberapa saat aku langsung mengerti apa yang menjadi alasan ia menamparku tadi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang ia semburkan tepat di depan wajahku.

Dia memandangku sinis, matanya mengamatiku, dia terus menelusuriku dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian ia mendecih pelan. Dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam untuk melihatnya menghilang begitu saja aku langsung kembali berjalan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terhenti karena ada gangguan tadi. Tapi kali ini aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa agar aku cepat sampai ke apartement untuk segera merendamkan diriku.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit akhirnya aku sampai di dalam apartemenku. Dan tepat saat aku berjalan menuju ke arah kamar, aku melihat Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen kami.

Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkahku dan langsung bangun dari duduknya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya datar saat melihatnya dan aku tetap terus berjalan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, denganmu." Ucapnya yang membuatku berhenti berjalan.

Aku menoleh dan dia terlihat gugup, tidak seperti biasanya yang biasa-biasa saja saat ia berbicara padaku.

Aku melangkah ke arahnya dan mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah map dengan tulisan yang sangat jelas.

Gugatan perceraian.

Wow, hari ini bener-benar yang sangat luar biasa. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah merencanakan dengan sangat matang.

Aku langsung tertawa terbahaka-bahak saat itu juga dan Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan diamannya. Matanya terlihat kosong apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan seharusnya ia tak usah memperlihatkan bagaimana kekosongan matanya.

Maksudku seharusnya ia senang karena langkah untuk melepas jeratan pernikahan ini akan segera terlaksana. Aku pelan-pelan meredakan tawaku kemudian tanganku langsung mengusap sudut mataku yang sedikit berair. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu air mata karena aku sedih atau karena aku tertawa tadi.

Aku berdeham pelan untuk menetralkan suaraku, "aku tahu momen ini pastinya akan datang juga, bukan?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan dan saat itu pula aku merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya yang begitu kaku.

Brengsek! sejak kapan karakternya bisa seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa mendengus melihat bagaimana karakter Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jadi apa aku harus menandatanginya sekarang atau bagaimana?" Aku duduk dan mengambil map yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu kami, membukanya dan membacanya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya ikut duduk di sampingku.

Aku meletakan berkasnya kembali ke atas meja dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mirisku dan kemudian aku tertawa lagi. Sasuke pasti berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila.

Tentu saja gila, di saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya tiba-tiba dia menghempaskanku begitu saja. Tidak sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bersalah seharusnya tahu tempat dimana aku berada dan tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Wow, kau tahu? Hari ini aku mengalami hari yang berat, tidak hari ini saja sebenarnya, tapi setiap harinya. Aku selalu terganggu dengan bayang-bayang kau akan menceraikanku nantinya dan lihat akhirnya hari ini datang juga." Ucapku dengan suara pelan, menjaganya agar tidak terdengar menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Kau bertemu dengannya lagi, secara diam-diam tentunya." Tubuhnya tegang, matanya masih tetap kosong dan aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya seperti itu seharusnya ia bahagia.

Ku tarik napasku dengan pelan lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya selama ini.

"Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar aku terlihat ada di matamu. Aku mulai mencari tahu apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang kau benci. Mencari tahu bagaiamana kebiasaanmu sehari-harinya, dan kemudian saat kau akhirnya tidak menyebut-nyebutkan namanya dalam tidurmu aku menyakinkan bahwa kau juga nyaman dengan adanya kehadiranku—yang ada di dekatmu." Suaraku bergetar, aku menahan diri sebisa mungkin agar aku tidak menangis.

"Saat itu aku yakin aku bisa membuka hatimu dan kau memberikan ruangan yang sangat spesial di dalam hatimu. Tapi nyatanya semua itu sia-sia. Kau tidak pernah melihatku, tidak ada ruang sedikitpun untuk aku di dalam hatimu."

"Kau lihat ini?" Aku menunjukan pipi kiriku yang masih berdenyut-denyut akibat tamparan keras dari kekasih suamiku, tangannya ku tarik untuk menyentuh pipiku, kemudian aku membuat gerakan agar ia seperti mengelus pipiku untuk meredakan nyeri.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapku dalam diamnya.

"Aku di tampar olehnya, dia berkata padaku bahwa aku sudah merebutmu darinya. Padahal kenyataannya aku tidak pernah merebutmu sama sekali, benarkan?"

"Sssttss." Dia akan membuka mulutnya tapi langsung aku tahan dengan telunjukku agar ia tidak berbicara, hanya aku yang boleh berbicara sekarang.

"Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menampilan kegetiran yang benar-benar membuatku muak.

Sangat muak, jangan memberikan raut wajah seperti itu, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedikitpun. Dan tidak ada gunanya melihatkan seperti itu, semuanya sia-sia.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, kemudian aku mengambil map tersebut dan membacanya.

"Apakah aku harus menandatanginya sekarang?" Tanyaku tanpa menatap ke arah wajahnya

Sasuke tidak menjawab, aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya untuk menatapnya, bertanya melalui tatapan mataku.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan keras lalu langsung mengambil pena yang ada di atas meja, langsung aku tanda tangani dan kemudian aku beranjak berdiri, memandanginya sebentar, menepuk bahunya dengan pelan, kemudian aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

ending

.

.

.

a.n; kepaksa banget langsung ending isi palaku udah kosong wkwkwkw


End file.
